


A year

by Niraly97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine breaks up with Kagami, Heartbroken Kagami, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niraly97/pseuds/Niraly97
Summary: Aomine breaks up with Kagami. And now Kagami has to deal with his broken heart.I hope you will enjoy it. It was a sudden inspiration when i talked to a friend about a show on TV.





	A year

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you will enjoy it and leave a comment!

Kagamis PoV

I knew it from the moment, i saw you walk up to me and said in that cold heartless voice.

"It is not what it was before. I have to go forward and you are only holding me back."

My heart is bleeding and it stopped beating. In exactly that moment you just walked out of our house with you bags packed. Yes i love you and you love me but it wasn't enough for you. We were togther since highschool and you always said there was nobody who could replace me. But now you go to partys and have one nights stands with only slutty big breasted women. Everybody told me that it will be okay and we will pull it through. Our relationship was unquie and our friends were happy for us. We were happy......I was happy once but you....  
Our time was wonderful and full of love but now it hurts like shit and i can't believe what kind of stunt you pulled on me. I lay on the couch with my face in the cushion and screamed at you. I trusted and loved you from the bottom of my heart! A big men with lots of muscels and an Basketball career in the NBA in America is crying like a baby because his boyfriend just broke up with him.

"It is boring between us and i can't keep you around me anymore. It is not fun like it used to be. You know it too Kagami."

One Mounth passed since that day and i still cry over you. It is pathetic. The happy memorys still flashes infront of me and i can still feel your warmth around me. It disgust me too think like that because you broke my heart. Everyday the guys in my team look at me in pity and said.

"It will be okay."  
"Don't worry you will be okay soon. Just forget him."  
"It isn't the end of the world! he wasn't worth your time anyway."  
"You will see that time will heal your wounds. Get your head in the game again!"  
"You will find someone better than him!"

I growled at that and stand up. I don't want to hear that anymore!! Why did i do this to begin with?! He already moved on and what am i doing?! Crying and hiding like a coward! I don't want another bastard at my side again! The dark blue eyes that looked at me with fiery and wild love. Your Body build like a greek god. This sinful voice that whispered dirty things in my ear as we fucked the brain out of each other. Or your whole being that was such an big Impact on my life. But now it is all gone........One Moment my life was a bliss and now it is fucking grey and cold!! I am angry with myself because i am so low now. My Body is weak because i cry everytime i am reminded of you and my mind is going crazy without you. I have to stop this!

"I am not in love with you Kagami. We both have to move on and live our life like we want to. And i want to life my life without you from now on. It's over between us and it will be better when you would just forget me."

At that i punched the wall next to me and i shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!! You want that i forget about you?! Fine! I will forget about you and it will be for good!!"

Without think i got every picture i got from him and bruned them in the BBQ grill. A beer in one hand and i watched as the memorys of us vanished away. I got drunk that night and cried over it. I wake up as the sunlight hits my face with an pounding head. That day i was busy solding your belonging you forget to take with you at ebay! I threw away the trash i couldn't make money of and it was like a breath of fresh air. This house is no longer my home and everytime i have to sleep in our once shared bed, my heart hurted. So i just slept on the couch. After getting ride of your things, i called an old friend.

"Hey Tatsuya."  
"Taiga......it has been long since i heard from you."  
"Tatsuya just say it."  
"Taiga are you okay?"  
"When you meant that i bruned the pictures and sold his things he forget to take with him in ebay then yes, i am doing fucking great!"  
"Taiga!"

Laughed my brother and i replied.

"I am coming back to japan! I don't want to be even in the same league as him."  
"You will forget him for good, huh?"  
"Yes it is time...."  
"I am proud Taiga."

After i sold the house and packed my things. I moved back to Tokyo and got in japanese basketball league. My brother and his boyfriend Murasakibara veve picked me up from the airport.

"Kaga-chin....you seems diffrent...."  
"Really Murasakibara?"  
"Yea......you are getting free..."

That was the only time Murasakibara spoke to me about my heartbreak. Tatsuya slapped my shoulder and said happy to me.

"You can do it Taiga. So kick some ass in the league."  
"You bet i am!"

I moved in an arpartment and the only one who knew i came back were those two and my shadow. I visited Kuroko who married Momoi when we were 24. The door opened and infront of me stood my shadow. He only looked at me fow two secounds and then i got a ignite pass in my ribs. I fell over and growled.

"Y-you...b-bastard....."  
"That was for not answering my phone calls in the least mounth Kagami-kun. Don't worry i have something else planned for Aom-"  
"Don't say his Name Kuroko....I am done with him."

I said and stand straight. Kuroko looked at me with his emotionless eyes but a small smile formed on his face. He took a step aside and said.

"Thats good kagami-kun. Come in we have a lot to talk about."  
"Yea we have."

Momoi stand in the kitchen and tried to cook something but i grimaced when the smell hit me. I got next to her and took the wooden spood away from her.

"Why don't i cook us something mrs. Kuroko?"  
"KAGAMIN!!"

She screamed shocked and then tackled me on the ground with her bear hugs. I wrapped my ams around her and she apologized.

"I-i am so sorry for what he did to you!! I told he shouldn't do it but he didn't listen. Kagamin i am so sorry that Da-"  
"Please Momoi. Don't say his name just yet."

As Kuroko married her i still called her with her maiden name. She is okay with this as long as i would still show her how to cook. How long was it since we cooked togther? i don't even know.

"A-alright but Kagamin are you okay?"  
"I am getting there."  
"Good."  
"How about a fine dinner?"

I asked and the couple nooded with happiness. Chuckling i cooked us a small feast and we ate and catched up with each other. We talked about me moing to Tokyo, Kurokos work at the kindergaden and Momois work in one of Akashis companys.

"So what now Kagami-kun?"

Asked Kuroko after dinner and i smiled a bit.

"I will make a name here in japan as a basketballplayer."  
"You are still the basketball baka from highschool."  
"Maybe...."

That night i slept alone for the first time in a while in a new apartment. Away from your warmth and our memorys. It was a restless night and i only dreamed about your dark blue eyes. I hate when this happens! So i got up early and started to jog. The wind blew though my hair and the sound of my trainers hitting the ground are relaxing. When was the last time i ran as fast as i could? Ran till i collapsed and my legs protest?   
I got in a routine since i decided to move away from you. I wake up, then i go jogging, eat breakfast and go to training, then i collapsed after eating dinner in my bed. In between i meet up with old friends and family here in japan. That was when i realized that i didn't need you anymore.

"Hey Taiga what is it? You have such an weird expression just now."  
"Huh?"  
"Everything okay brother?"  
"Yea it's just...."  
"Just what?"

Asked Tatsuya and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I just thought that i didn't need him anymore and it didn't hurt in here."

I put a hand on my chest where my heart beats and Murasakibara, who still eats his snacks and acts like he doesn't care about everything, said.

"Ah Kaga-chin is free now........I am glad...."  
"Yea, maybe you are right...."

I said still a bit unsure and dunked the B-ball in the basket with all the strengh i could muster. The basket creaked under my weight before i let go and Tatsuya just laughed.

"Well I am glad that everything will be okay."  
"Yea..."

Three mounth passed since i moved to japan and now i am going to a dico with Takao and Midorima. I meet those two as i got injured at training after being back for a mounth. Takao was the nurse who got my vitals and he nearly strangled me as he realized who i was. How was it since i meet this crazy pair? Did we never visit them or did we just forget them in america?

"Hey Kagami-chan!! Since when you are back?! How is it? What are you doing back? Ah how is your lover Ao-"  
"Please....I don't want to hear his name just yet."  
"Huh?....."

He asked confused and i smiled a bit sadly at him. Then his face lit up with understanding.

"oh.....OH! Well.....Shit happends right Kags? So what are doing in this fine hospital?"  
"I fell on my arm when i tried to dunk at training."  
"Hahahahaha! I bet that you jumped so high that you lost control and fell!"  
"Bastard."  
"HAHAHA!"

After he got my vitals he ran out of the room and got Midorima. His and mine reunion was simple.

"Hm.......Well Virgo and Leo weren't that compatible but Oha Asa meant that Leos have an strong will and that they will get over heartbreak just fine this week. So you will be okay."

Still the same Oha Asa freak since highschool and i can't believe how relived i am to know that! We decided to go to a dico the next time Takao and Midorima have free. Better Takao said we have to go with him or he would tell the female nurse that Midorima would spy on them when they get changed in their uniforms. Midorima shouted and threw his lucky item, an porzellan Elefant, at his his. Luckily Takao ducked in time and ran away laughing. So here i am today.

"Really guys this is too much..."  
"No it is fine with us Kags! We have to get you in good spirits again!"  
"BUT this disco is the most popular one in Tokyo."  
"And I KNOW the owner of it!"

Chuckled Takao. The rest of the night is a blur to me and the only thing i know is that i woke up next to an stranger in an hotel. I don't remember a time when i got dressed and run away so fast. on my way home i called Takao who laughed at me and only said.

"Well you get over him. It is a good thing, right?"

After 2 mounth since that incident i meet Kise again. He is a pilot and still blubbly as ever. I meet him coincidentally at a cafe.

"KAGAMICCHI!!"

He sceamed and threw himself on me. But i wasn't annoyed as i layed on my back and the heavy model is on my chest, wailing as he tried to speak. Smiling i patted his head and said.

"Yea...good to see you again."  
"Oh KAGAMICCHI! I DIDN'T KNEW YOU ARE BACK!! OH GOD I HEARD FROM SATSUKICCHI WHAT HAPPEND AND I CAN'T BELIVE AO-"  
"Kice pleae i don't want to hear his name."

I interrupted him and he nooded. Kise invited me to eat with him and i accept. We talked about our lifes and the good news he had.

"Yukiocchi accept my proposal! We are getting married next year in the USA!"  
"Thats good to hear and about time! What took you guys so long?"  
"Well Senpai is really shy suu!"

I had to shake my head at that. I swear those two have a pervert roleplaying going on with this senpai and kouhai. But when did i start to neglect them? Kise isn't that bad and Kasamatsu is a good friend of mine. When was the last time when i spoked to them.

"After you and who shall not be named got togther."  
"Ups...did i said it outloud?"  
"Yup Kagamicchi and i understand. We all did. You two were in love."  
"Yea...was i love."  
"You are getting there Kagamicchi when you can hear his name without hurting then you are there."  
"Realy?"  
"Nah, think of it like a chapter in your life!"

I hate to admit it but Kise does give good love and break up advice. He smiled his million dollar smile at me and winked.

"And when you need someone to get over him. You can give me a call and i will get you a date with an model friend of mine."  
"Oh please no. Takao already did that for me."  
"REALLY?!"

It was autuum as i meet the crazy emperor again. He came to our training because he had brought the team for his company. For good publicity, he said.

"Taiga when did you get back?"

It was a rhetorical question and i knew it. He has his eyes on me and said.

"You look good taiga. I hope you enjoy your stay here and will lead this team to many wins in the tourments?"  
"Yea, i will Akashi."

I shivered when he nooded and then he asked.

"And Dai-"  
"Akashi please...I-i d-don't wan to..."  
"Is hearing his name really hurting more then the punishment i could give when you interrupted me?"

I swear i could hear the angels sing the death song and my soul leaving my body but somehow i could answer.

"Y-yes...."  
".....Very well then. But Taiga next time i won't forgive you."

Then we shake hands and he left the place. I don't know why but it didn't felt like he meant it as he said that. It felt like a crazy version of 'Get better soon or you will die'. The rest of the training everybody just wondered why i knew our new sponsor.

As promised i lead the team from win to win. I meet with my friends and my life was good.   
Then exactly one year after you broke up with me, you stood infornt of me. We meet at a party because we were both invited. On your arms were two busty sluts and i smirked at you. Because i saw the dark circles under your eyes. Your body seems like it would collpase when you would let go of your womens.

"Kagami?"

You asked with an hoarse voice and let your eyes run over my body. Somehow it feels good to know that you don't live as good as i thought you would. Your dark lue hair lost his shine and your eyes are not having any emotion in them.

"Aomine. it has been a while."

I said cold and my smirk grew as your eyes widens. My heart isn't hurting anymore because i got time and my friends who didn't leaved me. in this whole year back in japan i came to a horrible knowledge. Because i was so blind in love with you, i didn't notice how you destroyed my life. The dates that we always had were only to distract me from our friends. You closed me off from the world because you were jealous when i go to partys like this. You was angry when i talked to other guys and you always looked at others with the same heated stare as you fucked me in our bedroom. I always knew you didn't really loved me back then. But i loved you so much that it threw me back in the real life when you broked my heart. So now i stand here with you. You pushed the chicks away from you and dragged me into a room. We are alone and i could still hear the music from the party. You get closer to me and i smell the alcohol on you. 

"Kagami....I...Please just-"  
"No Aomine. No more. It's just like you said to me: I am not in love with you. We both have to move on and live our life like we want to. And i want to life my life without you from now on. It's over between us and it will be better when you would just forget me. So do both of us a favor and forget it."

His eyes widens and tears streamed down his face. Just like me over a a year ago. Witout another word i turned around and got back to the party. There are the others. kuroko looked at me and said.

"Where were you Kagami-kun?"  
"I just meet with Aomine and we are over now."  
"Wow Kagamicchi! It is the first time that you said his name without tearing down!"  
"Yea I am good now. For real this time."

Murasakibara smiled then and said.

"Kaga-chin is really free now ne?"  
"Yea and this time i know what you mean Murasakibara!"

I laughed for real the first time since a year without an hurting heart.


End file.
